Light in the Darkness
by Ratchet's Apprentice 88
Summary: Youngling Bluestreak is captured and interrogated by Starscream. What will happen to him and will this tramatic event expose some budding feelings between the sniper and a future medic? Hints of future BluestreakXOC Side story to my fanfiction "Love Sick". Slightly graphic. Rating has been changed from M.


**Here is a side story to "Love Sick". Hope that you guys like it! :-)**

* * *

Bluestreak was lying on a medical berth in the med bay while Nova was working on an antivirus. Telatran 2 was currently trying to calculate the formula and Nova had to wait a while so she decided to talk to Blue. She hoped he didn't mind. _"It's better than staring at the ceiling."_ She thought to herself. Bluestreak was in the beginning stages of the virus and although he was pretty weak and couldn't even stand without help, he was going to get even worse as time went on.

"Do you remember when we were younglings back on Cybertron and you were captured by the Decepticons?"Nova asked.

"Yeah, it was my first time ever being captured by the enemy. No matter how hard I try to delete that memory from my memory bank, my processor won't let me.", Bluestreak said sadly.

The two bots' processors pulled the memory from their memory banks.

**_Flashback_**

_Bluestreak's POV_

It was like any other battle. The Decepticons had us out numbered but that didn't matter. It never mattered. We were always outnumbered and the Decepticons had their afts handed to them just as many times as we did. I was fighting Rumble at the moment. Everything was going on as usual until Rumble landed a blow to my helm. Everything went dark. When I came to, I realized that I was in the Decepticon base hanging from the ceiling by my wrists. My legs had been tied together. I figured it was so I couldn't attack my captors. I looked around the room and to my horror, I saw a tray full of surgical tools. Unfortunately, I figured that they would be used as torture devices. Suddenly, Starscream enter the room. "Hello Autobot. Do you know why you're here?", Starscream said evilly.

"Because you captured me.", I said.

"True, but that is not the only reason. You will tell me the location of the Autobot base. "said Starscream.

"Not gonna happen Starscream." I said bitterly. I knew that if the Decepticons found out about the base in the Iacon undergrounds that it would be nothing but pure pit all the time.

"Oh I think you will change your mind. I have ways of persuading you."Starscream said as he picked up a power drill from the tray and turned it on.

I screamed as he ran the drill over my arms and legs and my chassis. Knowing that because I am a Praxian, my doorwings were very sensitive, so that is where he made sure to direct most of the attack to. Even after he stopped, I was still shaking from the pain. I bit my bottom lip, trying to hold back tears. Although I was still a youngling and most others younglings would have started crying long before this, I wouldn't give Starscream the satisfaction of knowing that he had hurt me so badly. I looked over my body. It was covered in scratches. Next, Starscream took a hammer from the tray. He started hitting me all over. Again he made sure to hit my doorwings extra hard. My body, which now looked like scrap, was screaming with pain.

"Let's try this again. What is the location of the Autobot base?", Starscream said.

"Go and Frag yourself.", I said weakly. Starscream said nothing in response, he only smirked maliciously. This worried me. What was he doing? I saw him walk around to my back. I tried to look back but I couldn't. I was I to much pain. Then I felt his servos on my one of my doorwings. Then I realized what he was going to do. "No! Please! No!", I yelled desperately, hoping he would show mercy. I wasn't so lucky. I felt him bend one of my doorwings one way and then the other doorwing another way. I screamed in agony. He came back around to face me. My intakes were short and shallow as I tried to contain my pain. All I felt was pain. Tears were now running down my faceplates. I couldn't hold them back any longer. I guess the pain was too much for me because I blacked out. I awoke to the sound of blaster fire. I wasn't fully awake but I could make out a blue and red figure, which I figured out was Optimus, and a black and white figure, which I figured out was Prowl, fighting against a silver figure, which I knew had to be Starscream. They had come for me! When Starscream finally retreated, Optimus and Prowl ran over to my limp body still hanging from the ceiling. Out of the corner of my optic, I saw Optimus working on the cuffs that held my wrists. I felt Prowl holding me so that when Optimus was finished with the wrist cuffs, I wouldn't fall to the floor. I was glad that it was Prowl holding me because he was a Praxian too so he knew to be careful of my already injured doorwings. He gasped at the sight of them. They looked like they had been crumbled in the hands of Megatron himself.

"We need to get him to Ratchet.", I heard Prowl tell Optimus. I must have been weaker than I thought because I soon faded back into unconsciousness.

I woke up again but this time I was in the medbay. I was hooked up to various beeping machines. I saw Ratchet standing at one of the consoles and I saw Nova sitting on a berth between me and him. She was sitting quietly, reading a data pad. I stared at her for a while. She was a good looking femme and she was sweet and gentle too. She looked up from her data pad and saw me looking at her. I was afraid that would think I was weird because I was staring at her. I had always liked her and I had hoped that when we got older that we could be together, but if she thought I was weird, my chances with her were as good as gone. To my relief, she smiled.

"Mr. Ratchet! He's awake!", she exclaimed.

Ratchet turned to face me, smiled and said, "Bluestreak! It's good to see you awake. Unfortunately, Starscream did a good amount of damage so you will have to remain in the medbay for a few orns."

Ratchet then turned back to the console and resumed his work. I turned back to look at Nova, to see that she was staring back at me. Although she had been at the base for about half a vorn, I still had yet to speak to her. I would only see her when she walked the halls with Ratchet. I figured that this would be as good a time as ever to talk to her so I decided to introduce myself but she beat me to it.

"Hello, I'm Novenium, but people just call me Nova.", she said quietly.

"Hi, my name's Bluestreak but most people just call Blue", I said just as timidly.

"How are you feeling?", she asked me.

"Fine I guess. I'm still pretty sore though.", I lied to her. I was still in a decent amount of pain but I didn't want her to think that I was weak.

"Makes sense I guess. Mr. Ratchet was pretty scared when Mr. Prowl brought you in here and he never gets scared. Not like that anyway. He said that most of the damage was to your doorwing thingies, but I guess you probably knew that." she said sheepishly.

I looked at my wings and I was glad to see that Ratchet had replaced them. Then it all came back to me. The memories of the interrogation. The constant beating, the pain, the tears, all of it.

"You're a really brave bot." she said, bringing me back to reality.

"Huh" that was all I could manage to say.

"You didn't give Starscream any information no matter how much he hurt you. That was really impressive. You were amazing." She said.

I didn't think I did that all that well but I didn't want to think about it anymore so I just said "thanks", and she went back to her data pad.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! I'm thinking about making this a series of one shots of Nova and Blue on the base as younlings**.


End file.
